Rozpustna dynia
by euphoria814
Summary: - I nie żartowałem. Masz naprawdę świetny kostium – dodał pospiesznie, zanim Rodney zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Za co się przebrałeś? Nie, czekaj, sam zgadnę – ciągnął dalej. - Jesteś rozpustną dynią? AU niegwiezdne


**resurrectedrodney. tumblr pos t/132306138726 /i-drew-halloween-john-and-rodney-based-on-the**

 **Pod tym adresem znajduje się cudowny fanart, który mnie mocno nawenił, ponieważ przeważnie nie piszę jednak halloweenowych fików.**

 **Dla NaNoWriMo.**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**  
 **:***

* * *

John rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu barku z alkoholem. Kostium uwierał go tylko trochę i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy właśnie tym zajmowali się cywile, gdy w innych częściach globu trwały wojny. CNN i FOX musiały trąbić o konfliktach, ale na tym niebotycznie wysokim piętrze wieżowca, nikt nie zdawał się tym przejmować. Machnął w stronę mężczyzny, który zajmował się obsługą przenośnego baru specjalnie wynajętego na imprezę firmową i dostał w zamian coś, co wyglądało na whiskey. Jego ojciec przynajmniej nie oszczędzał na pracownikach, co w zasadzie dobrze o nim świadczyło i John z trudem przełknął gorzki alkohol.

Nie chciał pracować w rodzinnej firmie, ale kiedy jego kariera stanęła pod ogromnym znakiem zapytania, zdawał się nie mieć wyboru. Z trudem się pogodzili parę lat temu i Dave przekonywał go, że jeśli John kiedykolwiek opuści siły powietrzne i postanowi zamknąć się jako wykładowca w jakimś podrzędnym college'u, ojciec nigdy mu nie wybaczy.

Dave zapewnił go, że ich dział badawczy potrzebował zwierzchnika z ramienia zarządu. Kogoś zaufanego, kto znałby się na wojsku i miał naukowy stopień. John nie był do końca przekonany o swojej lojalności względem ojca. Miał kręgosłup moralny, który zapewne nie pozwoliłby mu na wiele rzeczy i gdyby potrafił bez mrugnięcia okiem wykonywać rozkazy – nigdy nie byłby w tej sytuacji.

Machnął na barmana, który nalał mu kolejną szklaneczkę i westchnął. Jego ojciec mógł zorganizować firmowe przyjęcie, ale zniknął w tłumie swoich prawników bardzo szybko. Dave trzymał się głównie z pracownikami swojego wydziału 'bardzo, bardzo ważnych ludzi', a John został sam na placu boju. Nie chciał być zresztą kojarzony ze swoją rodziną, która jak wszyscy ludzie tutaj bez polotu udawała, że przebrali się za Jamesów Bondów z różnego okresu. Nawet jeśli zmienili zwykłe marynarki na angielskie – niewiele to tak naprawdę dało. Dalej wyglądali na urzędasów, nudnych sztywniaków, bogaczy, których obchodził własny portfel. I może John nie był do końca altruistą – czy hipisem jak nazywał go ojciec – zbyt długo był na wolności, aby nie cieszyć się z luźnej peleryny, która zwisała mu z pleców.  
Pracownicy firmy mieszali się z sobą, a ich kostiumy – chociaż zachowawcze – potrafiły zaskoczyć. Doliczył się dwóch hobbitów, których stopy były pokryte jakimś sprytnym żelem. Brakowało seksownych pielęgniarek i diablic z piersiami wepchniętymi pod gardła, ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać po firmowej imprezie. Nikt nie chciał wypaść źle w oczach szefa.

I wtedy go zobaczył. Mężczyzna odstawał od reszty jak tylko mógł. Jego jasnopomarańczowy strój i gabaryty sprawiały, że wszyscy rozsuwali się na boki, gdy przechodził. Narzekał zresztą cały czas, co było przezabawne, bo idący obok czarodziej mruczał coś pod nosem, jakby odpowiedzi, których nigdy nie zdecydowałby się powiedzieć na głos. Ogromna dynia wtoczyła się obok niego i mężczyzna z najbardziej niebieskimi oczami w tym Układzie Słonecznym spojrzał groźnie na barmana.

\- Coś, ale bez cytrusów. Koktajl z niską zawartością alkoholu. Spróbuj mnie nie zabić, więc wymyj shaker, jeśli trzymałeś tam sok z limonek. I nie przystrajaj szklanki – wymienił jednym tchem i tak zgryźliwie, że John nie mógł nie parsknąć.

Czarodziej spojrzał tylko w sufit, jakby modlił się do Boga najwyższego. Ogromna Dynia próbował wpakować się na krzesło, ale gdy jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym, westchnął przeciągle, a potem jego wzrok padł na Johna, który nie potrafił ukrywać swojej wesołości.

\- Z czego się cieszysz? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Rodney – warknął jego towarzysz.

\- Świetny kostium - odparł John, wzruszając ramionami.

Brew Rodneya – Wielkiej Dyni powędrowała naprawdę wysoko.

\- Sarkazm, widzę. Chcemy być dowcipni – prychnął mężczyzna. – Poziom działu prawnego – odparł. – I jeśli chodzi o kostium, okazało się, że stawienie się na tym śmiesznym przyjęciu jest obowiązkowe – poinformował go sucho.

\- Rodney – powiedział pospiesznie czarodziej, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół, ale nikt nie zwracał raczej na nich uwagi.

\- Och przestań. Tak, jakby zwolnienie mnie było prawdopodobne. Każdy z tych cholernych patentów nosi moje nazwisko – powiedział Rodney z pewnością w głosie. – I jeśli chcą dalej zarabiać na moim geniuszu, to powinni mi dać pracować w spokoju. Jestem na progu wielkiego odkrycia – warknął zirytowany. – Mówię ci Radek, że jeszcze godzina…

Czarodziej przewrócił oczami i poprawił swoje okulary, które chyba nie stanowiły elementu kostiumu.

\- Zawsze jesteś na progu wielkiego odkrycia – zauważył cicho mężczyzna i John parsknął.

\- I zawsze coś odkrywam – odparł Rodney, niezrażony zapewne faktem, że jego kolega wydawał się tym już znudzony.

Albo nie zauważył nawet faktu, że gdzieś tam w tle tkwiła pewna ironia.

\- A ja sądziłem, że na patentach jest nazwisko Sheppard – rzucił John, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tuż pod moim nazwiskiem i tak to zostanie – odparł Rodney. – A twój kiczowaty strój też pozostawia wiele do życzenia, wiec na twoim miejscu nie komentowałbym tego w czym przychodzą inni – dodał i chyba John uderzył w bolesną strunę.

\- Jest modny – odparł, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać, bo odbywał właśnie najbardziej interesującą rozmowę od chwili, gdy pojawił się na tym przyjęciu ponad dwie godziny wcześniej.

I nie zamierzał z niej rezygnować.

\- Modny? Chyba nie mówisz o 'Zmierzchu'? – spytał Rodney szczerze przerażony.

I John faktycznie oglądał ten film. Fabuła może nie powalała, ale to był jeden z nielicznych, który nie miał arabskiego dubbingu. Usłyszenie swojego języka w dalekiej Azji naprawdę przyniosło mu wtedy ukojenie. Stewart nie była też najgorszą aktorką, jakby na to nie patrzeć. Nie sądził jednak, aby Rodney zrozumiał jak to jest się cieszyć na dźwięk języka angielskiego.

\- W zasadzie tak – odparł John, nie chcąc nawet ukrywać jak bardzo kiczowato to wyglądało.

Nie zastanawiał się nad strojem. Wybrał pierwszą rzecz, która wisiała na wieszaku w sklepie i miała jego rozmiar. Gdyby chciał się ubrać z polotem, wyjechałby na ComicCon, a nie przygotowywał się na przyjęcie w rodzinnej firmie.

\- I nie żartowałem. Masz naprawdę świetny kostium – dodał pospiesznie, zanim Rodney zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Za co się przebrałeś? Nie, czekaj, sam zgadnę – ciągnął dalej.  
\- Jesteś rozpustną dynią?

Rodney spojrzał na niego, nie bardzo za nim nadążając.

\- Jest taki serial, Jak poznałem waszą matkę i tam główny bohater spotyka na balu kostiumowym Rozpustną Dynię – wyjaśnił mu.

Rodney zmarszczył brwi.

\- Sugerujesz się 'Zmierzchem' przy wyborze kostiumu i oglądasz seriale… - wymienił Dynia. – Zmieniam zdanie. Jesteś jednym z tych speców od public relations, który wpadł na to, żeby wysłać mnie na konferencję do Japonii, która miała poprawić wizerunek firmy – powiedział z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.

I to naprawdę musiał być chybiony pomysł.

\- Wiesz jak wiele czasu straciłem? Te głąby nie potrafiły zrozumieć ani słowa po angielsku, ani po francusku – ciągnął dalej Rodney i John zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie zbierał burę za dział marketingu firmy.

\- Nie pracuję tam – wszedł w słowo mężczyźnie zanim ten zdążył się nakręcić. – Zrobiłeś im coś okropnego, prawda? W akcie zemsty. Jesteś pewnie mózgowcem – zaryzykował, ponieważ skoro już bawili się w zgadywanki chciał w tym brać udział.

\- Nie znasz mnie – stwierdził Rodney z powątpiewaniem.

Może ta firma nie była, aż tak wielka jak lubili sądzić Dave i jego ojciec. Rodney bowiem przyglądał mu się naprawdę podejrzliwie.

\- Dopiero zaczynam tutaj pracę – przyznał szczerze, zastanawiając się czy powinien zdradzić również kim był.

Z chęcią spotkałby się z Rodneyem poza firmą, może na kolacji bez cytrusów i owoców morza. Potrafił wyobrazić sobie ich kolejną rozmowę, gdy nie byliby otoczeni ludźmi, którzy ich rozpraszali. Chciał poznać tego furiata, co wydawało mu się szaleństwem, bo ostatnie dziesięć minut spędzili w zasadzie wzajemnie sobie dogryzając. Nie pamiętał jednak kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak żywy.

Firma ojca jawiła mu się w wyobraźni jako nudne miejsce pełne garniturów i zasad, których nie rozumiał i nie chciał przestrzegać. Jak śmierć już za życia. Jego gabinet – biurko z połyskliwego drewna – było niczym trumna. Nie był człowiekiem, który potrafiłby przesiedzieć osiem godzin na krześle przewalając papierki. I wątpił, aby im się udało to dograć pomimo wielkich chęci Dave'a.

Rodney jednak wszczepił w niego nowe nadzieje.

\- Jestem geniuszem – poinformował go Dynia, co wyglądało naprawdę kuriozalnie, bo nie było tam ani cienia żartu czy skromności.

Radek, sączący w ciszy drinka przewrócił zresztą oczami, jakby słyszał to po raz dziesiąty dzisiaj. I może tak było.

\- Więc twój czas jest niezwykle cenny – stwierdził John i Rodney spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jakby czekał skąd padnie cios. – Będziesz w stanie poświęcić mi jeden wieczór w tym tygodniu, żebym udowodnił ci, że nie jestem idiotą? – spytał wprost, decydując, że jeśli nie teraz to nigdy.

Rodney wydął wargi i spojrzał na zegar wiszący na jednej ze ścian. Niedługo miała wybić dziesiąta, a Dave zmusił go do pozostania przynajmniej do północy, aby John oswoił się z pracownikami firmy.

Radek wyglądał na przyjaznego, szczególnie, że teraz uśmiechał się do niego z niemą aprobatą, jakby przejrzenie przez maski Rodneya nie było takie łatwe.

\- Myślę, że jeśli wyjdziemy teraz uprawiać seks, zaoszczędzę dwie godziny, a potem będę mógł wrócić do pracy. Co ty na to? – spytał Rodney, trochę go zaskakując.

Radek zakrztusił się swoim koktajlem i chyba chciał uderzyć się ręką w czoło, bo ta zbliżyła się do jego twarzy zaskakująco blisko. Może jednak przypomniał sobie, że nosił okulary i wysoką tiarę, bo po prostu zagryzł zęby i chyba starał się z godnością wycofać.

John nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji, ale jego wybór stawał się prosty i bardziej oczywisty z każdą sekundą. I mało tego, jego brat chyba zmierzał w jego stronę, pewnie zaniepokojony, że John okupywał bar.

\- Masz tutaj swój własny gabinet? – spytał ciekawie i Rodney uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie wierzę – wyszeptał Radek, mocno zszokowany.

Przecież jednak to właśnie robiło się na takich imprezach. Jego ojciec w końcu poznawał gdzieś te wszystkie latawice, z którymi zdradzał jego matkę. Nie, żeby o tym nie wiedziała. Nie, żeby nie wiedzieli wszyscy.

On był przynajmniej singlem, a to oznaczało, że odrzucanie darmowego seksu nie wchodziło w grę. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do podobnego trybu życia podczas misji. Miał jednak cichą nadzieję, że Rodney uda się przekonać do kolacji albo chociaż śniadania następnego ranka.

\- Prowadź – powiedział, łapiąc Dynię za ramię. - I zacznij już tłumaczyć jak zdejmuje się ten kostium.

ooo

John wziął głębszy wdech i poprawił swój krawat, spoglądając w odbicie w windzie. Ogolił się, chociaż nie miał na to wielkich chęci. Dave jednak wzrokiem błagał go niemal o nienaganny wygląd, więc chociaż nie był już w wojsku, narzucił na siebie ubranie, które opinało całe jego ciało i ruszył stoczyć bitwę.

Pierwsze wrażenie podobno było najważniejsze, więc nałożył na twarz swój firmowy uśmiech.

\- Dział Badań i Rozwoju nie jest w fatalnym stanie. W zasadzie gdyby nie oni nie mielibyśmy tak wysokich dochodów. Po prostu trudno nam zrozumieć, dlaczego koszty ich pracy są tak wysokie. Chcielibyśmy, żebyś skontrolował wydatki i poinformował nas czy użycie tych materiałów jest konieczne. Nie oszczędzajcie na siłę. Nasze produkty trafiają na pierwszą linię frontu, muszą być najwyższej jakości. Chodzi tylko o to, że czasami zamawiają urządzenia, które kosztują miliony i księgowość nie rozumie do czego służą. Część z naszych laserów mogłaby chyba rozwalić Marsa – poinformował go Dave i to chyba był żart, a przynajmniej John miał go tak potraktować.

\- Za daleko – powiedział jednak, ponieważ takiej właśnie wiedzy od niego wymagano.

Może jego ojciec sądził, że BiR budują swoją własną wersję A-bomby i chcą rozpocząć rewolucję.

Dave uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Dlatego finansista nic tam nie pomoże – zauważył jego brat, a drzwi windy otworzyły się z cichym szumem.

Niemal natychmiast zostali otoczeni przez ludzi w białych kitlach, którzy uwijali się jak w ukropie. Na sporej wielkości projektorze widniało równanie, które ktoś błędnie zapisał. Indeks dolny i górny były zamienione przy zamknięciu nawiasu.

Dave westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego, więc departament był raczej częściej odwiedzany przez biurokratyczną część firmy. I zapewne nikt nie potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić. Jego brat zamachał do jakiejś wysokiej kobiety, która uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, a coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło się w żołądku Johna. Dave miał żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Nie chciał przyglądać się z oddali romansowi własnego brata.

\- Doktor Laura Cadman – przedstawił ją Dave. – Mój brat, John – dodał zapewne dla jasności. – Gdzie jest McKay?

\- Miło mi poznać – odparła kobieta, przyciskając do piersi swoje notatki i spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. – Jak go znajdziesz, z przyjemnością wymienię z nim kilka uwag na temat Kavanagh. Prawie rozwalił całe laboratorium – dodała i oczy Dave'a stały się większe.

John niemal natychmiast znalazł problem. Jeden z laserów został przesunięty w kąt ogromnego pomieszczenia, zapewne do wystudzenia albo zbadania usterki. Dave wyglądał jednak na przerażonego jak każdy, kto słyszał o wysadzaniu czegokolwiek.

\- Ten sprzęt ma blokady. Laser się przegrzał i stąd całe zamieszanie – wyjaśnił nim jego brat wezwał Gwardię Narodową.

Laura nie była zadowolona. Musieli straszyć Dave'a w ten sposób od pewnego czasu. John spoglądał ze spokojem na ul i małe białe pszczółki, które szeptały między sobą, pracując wbrew pozorom nad odrębnymi projektami. Każdy miał tutaj swoje miejsce i ci ludzie pomimo pozornego chaosu wiedzieli gdzie powinni się znajdować w danej chwili. Już mu się tutaj podobało.

\- McKay zaraz się pewnie znajdzie – zaczął Dave, ale John miał inny pomysł.

Podniósł palce do ust i zagwizdał mocno, zwracając uwagę wszystkich na nich.

\- Gdzie jest McKay? – spytał dostatecznie głośno, że pewnie usłyszano go na piętrze powyżej. – Jak ma na imię? – zwrócił się do Dave'a, który uśmiechał się do niego z pewnym rodzajem dumy w oczach, który mu się nie podobał.

To on był starszym bratem koniec końców.

\- Meredith – podpowiedziała mu Laura.

\- Meredith McKay – powtórzył więc głośniej i drzwi windy otworzyły się za nimi.

Rodney spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się panika. Radek jak zawsze krok za nim, prawie się potknął.

\- John – powiedział Rodney. – Nie możesz mnie nachodzić w miejscu pracy. Mamy dzisiaj spotkanie z tym dupkiem… - urwał, chyba dostrzegając Dave'a. – Sheppard – powiedział cierpko, nie pozostawiając nikomu wątpliwości co do tego o kim jeszcze przed sekundą mówił.

\- McKay – odparł jego brat i John czuł jak jego szczęka lekko opada. Dave objął go ramieniem, przyciskając do siebie mocniej. – I Sheppard – dodał jego brat, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

Rodney zamrugał, jakby nie do końca pojmował, a Radek zaczął przeklinać w jakimś brzmiącym na słowiański języku.

\- Skąd się znacie? – spytał Dave, puszczając go w końcu.

Rodney wydawał się mieć wylew, co mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że kiedy ostatnio się widzieli, John pieprzył go w stroju Rozpustnej Dyni. Nie udało im się rozpiąć kostiumu, ale w zasadzie postanowili sobie to odpuścić. Stworzyli najdziwniejszy roleplay po tej stronie globu i John zaczął się martwić o kamery ochrony, ale Rodney obiecał mu włamać się i wykasować nagrania z tego piętra. Dlatego sądził, że mężczyzna jest informatykiem.

Rodney wyglądał na coraz bardziej spanikowanego, jakby żadna prawdopodobna opcja nie przychodziła mu do głowy. A John znał go na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że mówił na głos pierwsze co przynosił mu język. A cały wydział naukowy, który przyglądał im się ciekawie nie musiał wiedzieć, że uprawiali seks dwie doby wcześniej.

\- Z imprezy firmowej – odparł John pospiesznie. – Zostawiłeś mnie tam samego. Musiałem znaleźć przyjaciół. Tylko chyba się nie przedstawiłem.

Dave nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Zawsze unikał podawania swojego nazwiska, gdy tylko była taka możliwość.

Rodney wydawał się trochę bardziej odprężony, chociaż na jego policzkach nadal widniał niezdrowy rumieniec. Mężczyzna spojrzał przytomniej na swój zespół, który przestał pracować na te kilka minut, gdy John skierował ich uwagę na nich. Teraz powoli tego żałował.

\- Dlaczego nie pracujecie? – spytał Rodney. – Wyniki twoich badań, Kavanagh, miałem mieć na wczoraj. Grodin, czy twoja matka upuściła cię, gdy byłeś dzieckiem? Trzymasz odwrotnie teczkę z dokumentami i zaraz wszystko wymieszasz. Miko… Gdzie jest Miko? – spytał McKay rozglądając się ciekawie.

\- Została piętro wyżej – wtrącił Radek.

\- Ach – wyrwało się Rodneyowi. – Cadman, Miko jest zajęta porządkowaniem dokumentacji zanim Sheppard zwali nam na głowę kolejnego żałosnego urzędasa – poinformował ją, uśmiechając się krzywo w stronę Dave'a.

Laura odchrząknęła, a John poczuł, że znowu będzie musiał się wtrącić.

\- Znaczy mnie – powiedział i Rodney zamrugał ponownie, co chyba zaczynało być stałym punktem programu. – Mam nadzorować prace laboratorium – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne i odwrócił się w stronę naukowców, którzy powoli zaczynali wracać do swoich zajęć. – Nazywam się John Sheppard i jeśli będziecie mieli jakiekolwiek pytania, mój gabinet będzie na końcu tego długiego korytarza – wyjaśnił, wskazując palcem przestrzeń za drzwiami. – Wracajcie do pracy zanim McKay zacznie głośniej krzyczeć – dodał i kilka osób nawet uśmiechnęło się w jego stronę.

\- Myślałem, że pójdzie gorzej – przyznał Dave. – W zasadzie, przedstawiłem was, więc wracam do swoich spraw. Znasz mój wewnętrzny? Laura pomoże ci się oswoić. Ignoruj McKaya, wszyscy to tutaj robią – dodał jego brat, a Rodney rozchylił usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Dave wchodził już do windy.

John bardzo chciał myśleć, że to nie był taktyczny odwrót. McKay właśnie czerwieniał na twarzy – tym razem z wściekłości, która musiała w końcu przyjść. Narzucono mu przełożonego i nie mogło mu się to podobać. Miko, kimkolwiek by nie była, na pewno właśnie utrudniała mu pracę, aby był zajęty w swoim gabinecie przez następne tygodnie i nie wkurzał Rodneya samą swoją obecnością. Oczywiście McKay przygotowując tą małą zemstę na dzień dobry nie brał pod uwagę jego osoby, ale teoretycznego dupka w garniaku, który rozumiał nie więcej niż ludzie pokroju Dave'a.

\- Mam dwa pytania – zaczął John, ponieważ teraz musieli to rozegrać drogą oficjalną.

Porozmawiać z Rodneyem chciał, gdy tylko znajdą czas. I czuł, że Radek raczej im to ułatwi, bo mężczyzna przestępował nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

Rodney spojrzał na niego ponuro, co chyba było jedynym zaproszeniem do zadania pytań, jaką miał dostać.

\- Jak dokładnie ważny jesteś, skoro mój brat właśnie zwiał? – zainteresował się i McKay uniósł brew, jakby zaczynał się zastanawiać czy to nie pułapka.

\- Jestem geniuszem – poinformował go Rodney.

I John był tego całkiem świadom. McKay powiedział mu to kilkukrotnie podczas ich krótkiej rozmowy zanim wbił się w jego kształtny tyłek.

\- Och, skoro tak to świetnie, bo drugie pytanie jest właśnie z tym związane – odparł John lekko. – To równanie to coś w rodzaju żartu dnia? Robicie takie rebusy, żeby odprężyć zespół? – spytał i Rodney spojrzał na niego krzywo. – Jest błędnie zapisane. To chyba miała być całka hydrodynamicznego równania Eulera, ale indeksy…

\- Cholera – wyrwało się Rodneyowi. – Kavanagh! Czy ty nie umiesz niczego nawet przepisać z notatek?! – warknął, a mężczyzna z kucykiem rzucił mu mroczne spojrzenie. – Tak, do ciebie mówię! Popatrz na równanie Bernoulliego. Prędzej rozwiążesz problem milenijny niż to – poinformował Kavanagh, który zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

Nikt nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, więc zapewne był to normalny sposób Rodneya na kontakt ze swoimi współpracownikami. A potem uwaga Rodneya została ponownie skierowana w jego stronę i McKay mierzył go wzrokiem, jakby oceniał przeciwnika. Problem w tym, że John nie chciał być jego wrogiem. Od samego początku bał się tego, że zostanie oceniony przez pryzmat nazwiska, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że wdepnie w aż tak głębokie gówno.

Rodney wyglądał na zdradzonego w najgorszy sposób i tego nie można było cofnąć.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał McKay. – Masz w komórce jedno z tych śmiesznych oprogramowań, które sprawdzają wzory? – Spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie niż na samym początku.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem idiotą – odparł John.

Rodney ewidentnie mu nie wierzył, co pewnie byłoby zabawne, gdyby w najbliższej przyszłości nie musieli razem współpracować. Chciał, aby McKay był świadom, że John miał wiedzę potrzebną do pracy z nimi. A nie tylko kontroli czysto administracyjnej. Firma jego ojca wspierała wojsko, a on znał pierwszą linię frontu od podszewki. Sam miał kilka pomysłów na unowocześnienie sprzętu, na którym jeszcze niedawno pracował.

\- Cadman – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. – Znajdę biuro sam. Wróć do cokolwiek robiłaś wcześniej. Chcę porozmawiać z szefem departamentu – dodał, spoglądając wymownie na Rodneya.

\- Jestem wyjątkowo zajętym człowiekiem – odparł McKay.

\- Wiem, dlatego nie zajmę ci długo. Rozumiem, że chcesz wiedzieć skąd wiem tyle na temat płynów barotropowych – zarzucił przynętę i źrenice Rodneya rozszerzyły się odrobinę na dźwięk znajomej nazwy.

Cadman uniosła brew, ale uśmiechnęła się również kwaśno, klepiąc go po ramieniu, jakby byli już dobrymi znajomymi.

\- Daj znać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Dave przeważnie chował się gdzieś tutaj przed Rodneyem… - zaczęła.

\- A więc on was nadzorował wcześniej – odkrył John. – Ciekawe dlaczego mnie w to wrobił – dodał, spoglądając wymownie na Rodneya, który nawet nie udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi.

ooo

Jego gabinet nie był zbyt wielki, ale nie potrzebował wiele przestrzeni. I tak nie zamierzał przesiadywać tutaj zbyt długo. Rodney zamknął za sobą drzwi i zachowywał się tak cicho, że John zaczął nerwowo stukać palcami w blat biurka, za którym nie odważył się usiąść. Gdyby oddzielał ich mebel – dawałoby to nieprzyjemny sygnał McKayowi, a tego nie chciał. Relacja pracownik-szef nie była czymś satysfakcjonującym. Zresztą pogrążyli się, wymykając podczas imprezy firmowej.

Usiadł na biurku, machając niezobowiązująco w stronę jednego z krzeseł. Rodney westchnął, ale zajął miejsce, a John zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz patrzy na niego z góry, co też było złe.

\- Co do naszego poprzedniego spotkania – zaczął, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku.

\- Nie będziemy o nim rozmawiać – przerwał mu Rodney, patrząc na niego tak, jakby to było oczywiste. – Jakie dokładnie są twoje zadania? – spytał w zamian.

\- Chciałem się wytłumaczyć…

\- Byłeś zaskoczony równie mocno, co ja, więc nie wiedziałeś. Drugim argumentem, który potwierdza tę wersję jest fakt, że nie podałem ci mojego nazwiska i nie używam mojego nominalnie pierwszego imienia. Nie miałeś na nic wpływu, więc tłumaczenie się jest stratą czasu – powiedział Rodney jednym tchem. – Czego oczekujesz od wydziału? – rzucił kolejne pytanie i John czuł, że powinien odpowiadać chronologicznie, bo McKay drugi raz nie powtórzy.

Rodney mówił o wiele za szybko, ale to jak łączył fakty po prostu przerażało.

\- Na razie zrobimy po twojemu, na razie – ostrzegł lojalnie. – Księgowość nie wie dlaczego wasz wydział ma tak wysokie wydatki – przyznał szczerze.

\- Nie możecie nam obciąć funduszy – zaprotestował Rodney, wstając na równe nogi, ale John złapał go za ramię i pchnął z powrotem na krzesło, zanim zdążył zastanowić się co w zasadzie robi.

\- Uspokój się. Po prostu nie wiedzą na co idą te pieniądze, więc nie mogą tego przedstawić zarządowi – wyjaśnił.

\- Dostają raporty – warknął McKay.

\- Których nie rozumieją – odparł John bez wahania. – Brakowało im człowieka, który im to przetłumaczy na ludzki język – wyjaśnił.

Rodney uniósł podbródek, a potem bardzo powoli skinął głową.

\- I tutaj wkraczam ja – ciągnął dalej John. – Czego oczekuję po wydziale? Niczego. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Musicie jedynie raporty i prośby o większy sprzęt wysyłać do mnie, a ja będę je przekazywał dalej po przetłumaczeniu na coś zjadliwego dla księgowości.

Rodney spojrzał na niego z wyraźnymi wątpliwościami wypisanymi na twarzy.

\- Trudno, żebym wtrącał się w waszą pracę, kiedy rozumiem tylko podstawową matematykę – przyznał bez żenady. – Nie zamierzam obcinać wam funduszy, ale wyjaśnić tamtym u góry dlaczego koszty są tak ogromne. Gdybyście byli nierentownym wydziałem, zapewne nie istnielibyście do tej pory – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

Rodney nadal milczał.

\- Nie masz pytań? – upewnił się John.

\- Czy odpowiadam przed tobą? – spytał w końcu McKay i jego głos był dziwnie cichy.

John westchnął i najchętniej skłamałby, gdyby mógł. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, ale Rodney marszczył już brwi, w lot pojmując, że to jego odpowiedź. John nie chciał mówić tego na głos. I nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Rodney ma nadal plamy spermy w środku kostiumu Rozpustnej Dyni.

\- Czy potrzebujesz wprowadzenia? – spytał McKay w chwilę później, gdy w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się niezręcznie cicho.

\- Nie – odparł John. – Wbrew temu co sądzisz, wiem, że masz wiele pracy – dodał, chcąc, aby zabrzmiało to jak żart, ale kąciki ust Rodneya nie drgnęły. – Jestem… Byłem – poprawił się pospiesznie. – Byłem majorem Sił Powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ukończyłem matematykę na Stanford. Zastanawiałem się nad doktoratem, skoro wystąpiłem z wojska, ale Dave namówił mnie na powrót – przyznał, nie wiedząc dlaczego w ogóle mówi o tym Rodneyowi. – Wiem do czego używa się płynów barotropowych. Mam trochę technicznego doświadczenia, z którego możecie skorzystać, jeśli będziecie chcieli. Latałem chyba na wszystkim, co ma nasze wojsko – dodał i wcale nie zamierzał się tym chwalić.

Rodney wpatrywał się w niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić z tymi informacjami.

\- Dlatego oglądałem 'Zmierzch'. To była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które były po angielsku w miejscu, w którym stacjonowałem. Nie mamy wiele do dyspozycji. Wolnego czasu czy telewizyjnych programów. To było kilka dni przed tym jak zestrzelono helikopter, który pilotowałem – ciągnął dalej.

Oczy Rodneya zrobiły się większe, ale zanim padły jakieś łzawe słowa, dodał;

\- To zaproszenie na kolacje dalej pozostaje otwarte – odparł. – Byłem w wojsku, ale nigdy nie podawałem na faceta, który lubi wykonywać rozkazy. Ty też nie wydajesz mi się kimś, kogo obchodzi hierarchia - dodał, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Rodney jednak tylko westchnął.

\- Wychodzę – poinformował go tylko McKay. – Powiem Miko, żeby dostarczyła ci dokumenty.

\- Dzięki, ale nie. Interesuje mnie bardziej co robicie, a nie papierowe raporty. Raczej będę częściej w laboratorium niż tutaj – ostrzegł go lojalnie i Rodney skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości zanim zamknął drzwi za sobą.

ooo

W zasadzie John nie mógł powiedzieć nic nieprzyjemnego o zachowaniu Rodneya. Mężczyzna zawsze podsyłał mu raporty na czas, jego sprawozdania były zwięzłe, ale przetworzenie tego na coś zdatnego dla księgowości, gdy zamawiali nowy sprzęt, nie było trudne. John zawsze dodawał do próśb krótką notatkę w stylu: 'Konieczne do projektu…' i podawał oznaczenie, którym posługiwała się Cadman w swoich papierach.

Rodney był do tego stopnia bezproblemowy, że nawet na niego nie krzyczał, więc John czuł się nieswojo, gdy pracownicy całego działu rzucali mu spojrzenia pełne zastanowienia. McKay miał zaskakujący szacunek wśród nich, biorąc pod uwagę dzienną ilość rzucanych obelg. John zdał sobie zresztą sprawę, że większość z nich podziwiała Rodneya za jego wiedzę i doświadczenie. Mężczyzna faktycznie był geniuszem , a równania, które tworzył mrucząc zaledwie pod nosem przy kubku kawy, który podawała mu Miko każdego ranka, przerażały swoim zaawansowaniem.

Wiedział zawsze, że ojciec miał zdolności do wychwytywania przydatnych ludzi, ale Rodney był całkiem nowym poziomem geniuszu.

I wystarczała zaledwie chwila, aby zdać sobie sprawę jak to utrudniało mu kontakty z ludźmi. Jego zespół był tego całkiem świadom, może pracując dla Rodneya od wielu długich lat, które uodporniły ich na gruboskórność i brak taktu ze strony McKaya.

Każdy w zasadzie znajdował swój sposób na radzenie sobie z nim.

Cadman zawsze odpowiadała, a jej insynuacje przeważnie ruszały w stronę seksualną, na co Rodney czerwienił się wściekle. Radek mruczał po czesku – jak nauczył się John – i chyba to mu wystarczało. Miko była tą, która nie popełniała błędów, ale kiedy dochodziło do nich – spoglądała na Rodneya swoimi maleńkimi oczami, a McKay zbijał usta wąską kreskę. Gdyby John nie wiedział lepiej – byłby to azjatycki odpowiednik spojrzenia Kota w Butach wprost ze Shreka.

Grodin nadal stwierdzał oczywistości, chociaż wiedział, że dostane za to baty. Nie uginał się jednak. I był też Kavanagh. Mężczyzna tylko patrzył z nienawiścią na McKaya, ale ten nie odpowiadał. John podejrzewał, że po prostu nigdy nie miał niczego na swoją obronę. Za Rodneyem trzeba było również nadążyć, co nie było takie łatwe.

I John planował już własną metodę na obelgi, może popisywanie się wiedzą, której mieć nie powinien. Zaczął w końcu nadrabiać czytanie, prace naukowe, które wydano, gdy on był w siłach powietrznych. Jednak Rodney go nie obrażał i zamiast sprawić, że szacunek wśród załogi rósł – Cadman coraz częściej marszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego. Rozniosła się plotka, że McKay musiał walczyć o utrzymanie całego departamentu, a nawet, że John mu groził. I to było śmieszne, bo czuł się najbardziej poszkodowanym. Rodney był zabawny i inteligentny. I nie rozmawiał z nim, unikając tego jak kontaktu z Dave'em.

\- To przez to, że jestem Sheppardem? – spytał John w końcu po prawie dwóch tygodniach, gdy sytuacja stała się tak napięta, że Miko zaczęła spoglądać na niego z niechęcią.

Rodney uniósł brew, gdy kładł na jego biurku cotygodniowy raport z dopiskami na temat sprzętu i jego specjalizacji.

Księgowość miała być niezadowolona.

\- Co? – spytał Rodney ostrożnie, chociaż musiał wiedzieć o co chodzi.

\- Czy dlatego ze mną nie rozmawiasz? – spytał wprost, ponieważ był na wojnie i to niejednej, zwykła rozmowa wydawała się przy tym pryszczem.

\- Rozmawiam z tobą. To co teraz robimy nazywa się rozmową – odparł Rodney.

John uniósł brew nie kupując tego. McKay westchnął. I tak wyglądała ostatnia ich szczera rozmowa.

\- Sprawiam, że czujesz się niekomfortowo, prawda? – spytał w końcu John, czując, że coś zaczyna ściskać go w klatce piersiowej.

McKay nerwowo przeniósł ciężar z lewej nogi na prawą. I to było śmieszne, bo całe życie to on nie lubił mówić i należało rozgryzać go po zachowaniu, gestach. Nie spodziewałby się również, że Rodney potrafi milczeć.

\- Cadman może mi dostarczać raport. Postaram się przychodzić do laboratorium jak najrzadziej – zdecydował, czując gorycz w ustach i McKay po prostu skinął głową.

ooo

Radek zapukał do jego gabinetu z samego rana, co dość go zaskoczyło. Zelenka nie odwiedzał go. Nie rozmawiali prócz kilku uwag, które rzucali na powitanie. Mężczyzna był trzecim świadomym – tak nazywał go w swojej głowie. Jako najlepszy przyjaciel Rodneya wydawał się nieugięty, jeśli chodziło o kwestie podążania za wytycznymi McKaya, gdy tego akurat nie było w laboratorium. Stanowił coś w rodzaju nieoficjalnego zastępcy, chociaż w dokumentach widniała Cadman. Zelenka jednak miał o wiele większą od niej wiedzę i do niego zwracano się, gdy zachodziła taka konieczność. W wojsku ta płynna hierarchia nie miałaby sensu. Coś w końcu pękłoby w łańcuchu dowodzenia i rozpadło się jak domek z kart. Tutaj każdy znał swoją rolę doskonale i chociaż wzajemne ambicje doprowadzały do konfliktów, przeważnie kończyło się to na potyczce słownej i rzuceniu tak wielu abstrakcyjnych terminów, że John zaczynał się gubić.

Zelenka wsunął się do jego gabinetu, rozglądając ciekawie, więc John odłożył komórkę. Jego plan na dzień przeważnie zakładał pomęczenie jajogłowych, kilka żartów rzuconych z Cadman i rozmowę z Grodinem na temat tego czy w serialu 'Superman' z lat dziewięćdziesiątych nie przesadzili z z idealizowaniem postaci.

Obietnica, którą złożył dzień wcześniej, zaburzała ten cykl i zostało mu sudoku, które zresztą ściągnęła mu na telefon Sarah – córka Dave'a. Wydawała się cholernie dumna z tego, że potrafiła coś, z czym on sobie nie radził. Nauczono go jednak obsługi samolotów, a nie oprogramowania komputerowego, które mieściło się w jego dłoni.

Powrót do cywila był przerażający.

Zelenka nie musiał jednak wiedzieć, że od dwóch godzin grał w sudoku, żeby zabić jakoś czas. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych członków administracyjnej społeczności, nie musiał czytać raportów wydziału ze słownikiem w dłoni, więc wystarczało mu zaledwie kilka minut z każdego dnia. Rodney na kartkach papieru był wyjątkowo składny, nawet lakoniczny. Może przez to, że nie lubił tracić czasu na stwierdzanie oczywistości – jak sam cały czas mówił.

\- Radek – powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć na szczęśliwie uratowanego od nudy. – Spaliliście coś? Trzeba ewakuować budynek? – spytał, kpiąc z tego jak straszyli do tej pory Dave'a.

Jego brat był finansistą i przerażenie go do kości otwieraniem w podziemiach czarnej dziury – sztucznie utworzonej dzięki rozdarciu horyzontu zdarzeń, nie było trudno. John jednak miał całkiem sporą świadomość tego, że Cadman radośnie czytała słabe nowele sci-fi i stamtąd czerpała te niedorzeczne pomysły. Może zresztą z cichym poparciem Rodneya.

\- John – odparł Zelenka. – Mogę ci mówić John, prawda? – spytał nagle, jakby tknęło go, że nigdy na ten temat nie odbyli rozmowy. – W moim kraju mamy tę formę grzecznościową, którą notorycznie stosujemy, ale…

\- John będzie dobrze – wszedł mu w słowo i machnął w stronę krzeseł.

Zelenka usiadł i przez chwilę spoglądał na niego nerwowo.

\- Ładnie się urządziłeś – powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem Czech.

\- Do rzeczy – jęknął John, widząc, że Zelenka zamierza grać na czas.

\- Spałeś z Rodeyem – powiedział Radek i to nie było zdanie, którego John się spodziewał. – Nie, nie rozumiesz. Spałeś z Rodneyem, a teraz chcesz, żeby raporty przynosiła Cadman. Robisz dokładnie to, czego się obawiał.

\- Ja? – spytał John podniesionym tonem. – Przecież widziałeś, że ze mną nie rozmawia – poskarżył się.

\- Ale to Rodney. Spodziewałeś się, że będzie? Nie możesz go odsuwać. Spytałeś w ogóle czy mu się to podoba, czy oznajmiłeś mu, że tak będzie, bo znalazłeś najlepsze rozwiązanie? – zainteresował się Zelenka i John przygryzł policzek, przypominając sobie rozmowę, która odbyła się kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. – Jest strzępkiem nerwów. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji – przyznał Radek.

John przygryzł własny język, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś niestosownego. W końcu sam też nie był przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. Nikt nie był. Nikt ich też nie tworzył z własnej woli. Chociaż jego rodzina miała długą historię sypiania z personelem. I naprawdę ulżyło mu, że Cadman i jego brata łączy tylko przyjaźń.

John westchnął.

\- To co mam zrobić według ciebie? On nie chce ze mną rozmawiać – powtórzył John. – To jest dziwne. Trochę upiorne, gdy odnosi się do mnie na granicy kultury.

Zelenka zaczął nerwowo stukać w blat jego biurka.

\- Nie wiem, John – przyznał Radek. – Wiem natomiast, że on nie wie jak z tobą rozmawiać. Nie wie gdzie leżą granice. Widzi jak żartujesz z Cadman i nie rozumiem wszystkiego, ale to chyba żarty z podtekstem, prawda? – spytał Zelenka. – Zawsze znika, kiedy się zaczynają. On nie jest przyzwyczajony do pracy z ludźmi, z którymi uprawiał seks. Nie wiem czy nie boi się, że o tym wspomnisz. Jako głupi żart albo coś w tym stylu. Wychowywał się w Kanadzie, ale przecież każda szkoła średnia jest taka sama, bo dzieciaki to banda idiotów – westchnął Zelenka. – Nie wiem, John, jak to wyjaśnić. Po prostu nie możesz go karać za jeden błąd. Popełnia je tak rzadko. I jest paranoikiem. Może nie popełnić już żadnego błędu w swoim życiu, ale jeśli będzie nas sprawdzał jeszcze częściej i dokładniej niż teraz, przestanie sypiać. On nie ma życia prywatnego, a jego ułamek właśnie wmieszał się w jego pracę – powiedział Radek jednym tchem i John pojęcia nie miał, że ten Czech jest w stanie z siebie tyle wyrzucić z ciągu jednego dnia.

I to nie był naukowy bełkot.

\- Nie mogę z nim porozmawiać, bo on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać – zaczął John, żeby określić sytuację. – I jednocześnie mam z nim rozmawiać, bo czuje się nieswojo. Bułka z masłem – stwierdził, wzdychając.

Zelenka wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu nie daj mu się spławić. Nie daje tego po sobie poznać, ale to go gryzie. Dzisiaj przez dwie godziny włóczył się po laboratorium bez celu i spoglądał na drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że jednak przez nie przejdziesz. To trochę żałosny widok - przyznał Zelenka. – Ale jak wykorzystasz to przeciwko niemu, zniszczę cię – dodał Radek, aby mieli jasność.

ooo

Zelenka opuścił jego gabinet i John zdecydował się dać mu kilka minut wyprzedzenia. Nie znał się na Kanadyjczykach z paranoją, ale był pewien jednego – zdążył odrobię poznać Rodneya, a to oznaczało, że wiedział skąd Miko brała dla McKaya kawę. Piętro prawnicze nie było nawet świadome, że jest okradane przez departament naukowy, ale John nie zamierzał ich uświadamiać.

Wcisnął guziki windy i wsłuchał się w melodyjkę, która zapewne miała zacząć działać mu na nerwy za kilka miesięcy. Dave zawsze na nią narzekał, chociaż chyba w zasadzie miała nieść ukojenie. Nie sądził również, żeby jego brat miał problem z użyczeniem mu swojej cholernie drogiej kawy, na którą zapewne nie było prawie nikogo tutaj stać. Coś podobnie mocnego pił tylko w Kandaharze.

Stacy albo jakaś inna Cindy, podniosła się na jego widok zza biurka, uśmiechając z pełnym profesjonalizmem.

\- Panie Sheppard – powiedziała interkomu. – Pan Sheppard do pana.

\- John – powiedział krótko.

\- John – powtórzyła.

\- Zaparzysz mi kubek kawy? – poprosił, kiedy drzwi gabinetu jego brata uchyliły się. – Ja tylko na chwilę. Kradnę twoją kawę – przyznał szczerze.

Dave spojrzał na zegarek, a potem na niego.

\- Dla McKaya – przyznał bez żenady.

\- Jest w bardziej niż podłym humorze? Nazwał cię idiotą? Mówiłem ojcu, że zwolnienie go… - zaczął Dave.

\- Byłoby idiotyzmem – wszedł mu w słowo John. – Musiałbyś zatrudnić na jego miejsce sześciu ludzi. Wiesz jakie on ma IQ? – spytał John.

Dave skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Dlaczego wiedziałem, że tak powiesz? – spytał jego brat i spojrzał na swoją sekretarkę, która akurat kończyła walkę z ekspresem.

Zapach tak mocny, że przypomniał mu o Indiach, rozniósł się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. John odebrał od niej filiżankę i zaciągnął się niebiańskim zapachem.

\- Wrócę jutro – ostrzegł lojalnie, kierując się z powrotem do windy.

ooo

McKay spojrzał podejrzliwie na filiżankę wciąż parującej kawy, którą John podrzucił ukradkiem na jego biurko. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zrobił tego po kryjomu. I takie skradanie sprawiało mu chorą przyjemność. Zawsze to było coś, czym mógł się zająć zamiast sudoku, które z trudem wprowadzał zbyt małymi klawiszami. Nic nie mogło zastąpić ołówka i papieru.

McKay wziął pierwszy łyk i widok przyjemności na jego twarzy przypomniał Johnowi o jedynej cholernej nocy, gdy byli razem. Rodney był wtedy równie odprężony. I może nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale tęsknił za tymi wzajemnymi dogryzkami, ponieważ to dzięki nim znaleźli się w tamtej sytuacji. I nie żałował tego. Seks był świetny. Rodney był świetny. Musieli jednak pracować razem i byli dorośli, a to oznaczało priorytety.

Podszedł do McKaya, który spiął się nieznacznie na jego widok.

\- To propozycja zawieszenia broni – powiedział całkiem szczerze, ignorując fakt, że Zelenka spoglądał na niego z aprobatą. – Albo próba przekupstwa. Potem ucieknę się do gróźb, bo kiepsko mi idzie z prośbami, ale najgorsze przyjdzie później… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos. – Zacznę wyprzedzać ciebie w krzyczeniu na ludzi. Ja też wiem kiedy popełniają błędy – dodał.  
Rodney spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi, jakby zastanawiał się gdzie jest haczyk.

\- Kavanagh na przykład od godziny ślęczy nad równaniem – ciągnął dalej John. – On chyba żadnego w swoim życiu nie napisał poprawnie. Spytam Grodina. Na pewno to potwierdzi, bo to byłoby…

\- Stwierdzenie oczywistości – mruknął Rodney i wziął kolejny łyk kawy, przyglądając mu się znad filiżanki.

Nie wątpił, że jeden kubek kawy nie rozwiąże jego problemów, ale już w tydzień później Kristen była przygotowana na jego wizyty, a Dave unosił brew coraz wyżej, nie komentując jego podróży windą. Rodney nawet wydawał się wręcz czekać na swoje przedobiednie filiżanki kawy, które magicznie pojawiały się w miejscach, w których się najmniej spodziewał. To była trochę ich prywatna gra. McKay codziennie miał inne priorytety. Projekty w różnym tempie posuwały się do przodu, więc trasy po laboratorium wyznaczał sobie różne, kierując się oczywiście zasadą najkrótszej drogi do celu i optymalizacji czasu pracy. John starał się przewidzieć tor McKaya tak jak przewidywał w czterowymiarowym układzie współrzędnych położenie wrogich jednostek, z tym, że to polowanie dawało mu o wiele większą satysfakcję.

Rzadko się mylił i Rodney spoglądał na niego coraz przyjaźniej, opuszczając trochę gardę.

\- Nie wiem co robisz, ale to działa – poinformowała go Cadman, kiedy dziesiąta filiżanka kawy została wypita, a Rodney nawet uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

I John wiedział, że to jest jego chwila. McKay dostarczył mu raport kilka dni wcześniej, więc otrzymał już odpowiedź od księgowości, która wydziały pod kierownictwem Sheppardów traktowała w sposób specjalny. Rodney wsunął się do jego gabinetu – tym razem bez pukania i John uniósł brew.

\- Słyszałeś o prywatności? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Tak, brzmi na przereklamowaną – odparł Rodney i to był pierwszy raz od wielu dni, gdy podjął wyzwanie.

John nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie.

\- Czy to oznacza, że mogę przestać kraść bratu kawę? – spytał z nadzieją.

Rodney spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zaskoczeniem.

\- Nie – powiedział McKay krótko. – Masz dalej dla mnie kraść – stwierdził, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Więc ta przyjaźń będzie trwała tak długo, aż dostarczę ci kofeinę? Nie jestem czasem twoim dilerem? – zainteresował się John i zastanawiał się nawet czy nie posunął się za daleko, bo coś pojawiło się na twarzy Rodneya, ale znikło równie szybko.

I McKay spojrzał na niego trochę łagodniej, jakby dochodzili nareszcie do porozumienia.

\- Wśród dilerów kawy dla mnie, jesteś dopiero któryś w kolejce – odbił piłeczkę Rodney.

\- Wiem, że kłamiesz – odparł John, ale nie dodał, że to przez to, że wsłuchuje się w dźwięki, które mężczyzna wydaje z każdym łykiem.

McKay nie zaprzeczył.

ooo

Zelenka uniósł kciuk do góry, jakby gratulował mu wykonania zadania. John lubił misje, ale ta personalnie była najtrudniejsza. Dave mógł żartować z niego całymi dniami, ale dobre kontakty w departamencie znaczyły dla niego naprawdę wiele. Dobre kontakty z McKayem tym bardziej. Rodney nigdy nie odrzucił oficjalnie jego zaproszenia na kolację, ale wszystko mówiło mu , że gdzieś ten moment rozpłynął się – nie wiadomo kiedy, więc czerpał garściami z tego co mógł.

Ich dyskusje na temat Gwiezdnych Wojen zaczynały przypominać rozważania na panelach ComicConu, a Zelenka coraz częściej wtrącał swoje trzy grosze, broniąc nie anglojęzycznych aktorów, którzy według niego powinni zostać wcieleni do nowej części. W zasadzie miał trochę racji, obce akcenty dodałyby świeżości produkcji i na pewno pozwoliłyby na specjalizację językową ras i poszczególnych planet.

\- Oczywiście ludzie musieliby przestać się wstydzić swoich naleciałości – stwierdził Zelenka i spojrzał na Rodneya, jakby właśnie go o coś oskarżał.

\- Och błagam cię. Po dwudziestu latach mieszkania w anglojęzycznym kraju każdy nabiera tamtejszego akcentu – odparł McKay.

Zelenka uśmiechnął się jednak wrednie, a Rodney coraz wolniej żuł swoją kanapkę.

\- Och, jesteś dwujęzyczny, prawda? – spytała nagle Cadman. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że mówisz w języku miłości?

\- Żebyś nie nazywała go językiem miłości – prychnął Rodney. – Kanada jest i była dwujęzyczna. Moja znajomość języka francuskiego powinna być oczywista. I wracając do słów Radka; Kanadyjczyków nie uważa się za obcokrajowców, więc nie gralibyśmy mieszkańców odrębnej planety. Jesteśmy na zawsze skazani na Amerykanów – odparł sucho.  
John prychnął.

\- Gdyby nie Amerykanie, nie mielibyśmy ani Gwiezdnych Wojen ani ComicConów – uświadomił Rodneya.

Kavanagh uniósł głowę znad swojego lunchu.

\- Podobno w tym roku ma pojawić się Carrie Fisher – wtrącił Peter.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział John. – Będzie cały panel odpowiadać na pytania. Promują nowy film. Wiem, że pewnie od 1977 ją to nudzi, ale to pierwszy raz, gdy jestem w kraju, więc… - urwał.

Rodney spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony.

\- Jedziesz na ComicCon? Do San Francisco? – upewnił się McKay.

\- Ja też. Kupiłem bilety dobre pół roku temu – poinformował ich Kavanagh.

John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Carrie Fisher? – spytał i Kavanagh uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej. – To pewnie się spotkamy – dodał. – Kiedy lądujesz w San Fran? – zainteresował się.

\- Nie miałem czasu zabookować biletów, ale zrobię to, gdy tylko Laura potwierdzi mój urlop – odparł Peter, spoglądając na Cadman wymownie.

\- Nie skończyłeś swojego projektu – zauważył sucho Rodney.

I John nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Nie samą pracą żyje człowiek. Nerd. Geek. Cokolwiek – odparł. – Poza tym to ComicCon – zaćwierkał, czując się jak dzieciak.

Kiedy zdobył cholerne bilety nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. I Kavanagh uśmiechnął się do niego, kiwając głową, jakby doskonale wiedział jakie to uczucie właśnie wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową.

\- W zasadzie… - zaczął i urwał. – Moglibyśmy polecieć razem. Jaki jest sens, żebyś bookował samolot, skoro lecimy w tę samą stronę?

Kavanagh spojrzał na niego, chyba nie rozumiejąc go zbyt dobrze.

\- Lecę samolotem rodziny – przyznał John, czując się z tym nagle dziwnie. – Wylatuję w czwartek. Nie musiałbyś brać całego tygodnia wolnego. Wiesz. To taka propozycja… - zaczął mniej pewnie, bo na twarzy Kavanagh pojawiły się ciemne rumieńce.

\- Jasne, że z chęcią z tobą polecę – powiedział mężczyzna. – Carrie Fisher – dodał jeszcze i wyciągnął pięść do góry w geście zwycięstwa.

Mógł być dorosły przez większą część dnia, ale czasami naprawdę potrzebował chwili rozrywki.

ooo

Peter okazał się nie najgorszym rozmówcą, gdy już znaleźli wspólny temat. Do wylotu nadal pozostawały dwa miesiące, ale on i tak cieszył się z tego wypadu od czterech, więc fiesta trwała. Z tym, że nareszcie miał kogoś, kogo także w tym temacie roznosiła energia. Kavanagh wiedział zaskakująco wiele o samej Fisher i chyba jemu również nie przeszkadzało, że minęło ponad trzydzieści lat od ostatniej premiery filmu, a kobieta nie ma już figury modelki. Może po prostu Kavanagh, podobnie jak on, był jednym z tych, którzy pomimo swojej orientacji, potrafili ocenić walory estetyczne kobiety. Albo jak John przebywając w męskim towarzystwie tak długo, nabrał wielu nieprzyjemnych – trochę seksistowskich nawyków, które Cadman zaczęła tępić.

Dostali nawet od niej po głowie, co ubawiło go tym bardziej, że musiała stanąć na palcach, aby walnąć Petera.

Rodney przyglądał się podejrzliwie ich budującej się przyjaźni, zapewne uważając Kavanagh za półidiotę, któremu nie należało poświęcać zbyt wiele uwagi. Z drugiej jednak strony było niewielu tak inteligentnych ludzi jak McKay, więc John zapewne też gdzieś plasował się u niego na podobnej półce co Peter. Był tylko na tyle bezczelny, że odpowiadał Rodneyowi na każdy przytyk, więc zyskiwał kilka punktów za obronę własną.

Zelenka dalej walczył z Rodneyem, aby ten ponownie zaczął mówić po francusku. Podobno słyszał go na jednej z konferencji, gdy McKay płynnie wyjaśniał jednemu z naukowców w jego narodowym języku dlaczego ten jest imbecylem. John nie byłby równiez zaskoczony, gdyby Rodney znał też portugalski i czeski. Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że McKay doskonale rozumiał narzekania Zelenki w tym syczących i grzechotliwym narzeczu, którego używał.  
I tak po prostu pewnego dnia Rodney przeszedł obok filiżanki kawy – specjalnie kradzionej dla niego – nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. John początkowo sądził, że McKay był tak pochłonięty projektem Cadman, że kawa wyleciała mu z głowy, ale Rodney nie zawrócił. Po prostu podążył dalej w kierunku swojego biurka i zaczął wklepywać w komputer wyniki własnej pracy.

John stał trochę wytrącony z równowagi i wpatrywał się w powoli stygnącą kawę dopóki Miko z przepraszającym uśmiechem nie wylała jej do zlewu, spoglądając z niepokojem na McKaya.

ooo

\- Coś się stało? – spytał jeszcze tego samego popołudnia, nie wstydząc się przyznać, że polazł za Rodneyem do łazienki, ponieważ tylko tam mogli być sami.

McKay spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony.

\- Co? – wyrwało się Rodneyowi, gdy mył dłonie pod bieżącą wodą.

\- Z kawą? - uściślił John.

Rodney otworzył usta, które pospiesznie zamknął i dokończył mycie rąk w swój własny pedantyczny sposób, który zapewne usuwał wszelkie bakterie. Bał się ich równie mocno co cytryn.

\- Byłem u lekarza. Kończę z kawą – odparł McKay krótko.

\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził John.

Rodney wziął głębszy wdech, jakby poczuł się nagle cholernie zmęczony.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie musisz przynosić mi codziennie kawy – powiedział w końcu McKay.

\- Ale ja chcę – odparł John. – To żaden problem. Miko przynosi ci poranną kawę…

\- Miko – zaczął Rodney i urwał. – Nie musisz po prostu – odparł.

A John nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy to oznaczało, że Miko nie jest przyjaciółką Rodneya. Albo w czym Miko różniła się od niego. John był pewien, że przynosił lepszą kawę od niej. Widział rachunki Dave'a, który nie wrzucał w koszty firmy swojej małej przyjemności.  
I pamiętał doskonale słowa Rodneya, gdy McKay nie zaprzeczył, że przyjaźnili się tak długo jak dostawał od Johna swoją kawę. Zdążył już rozgryźć część algorytmu Rodneya. Mózg McKaya działał według ustalonych schematów i jeśli podążało się tym torem, wszystko było w porządku. Raz zapisana informacja, pozostawała tam. Więc Rodney musiał chociaż podświadomie wiązać ich przyjaźń z kawą. I po prostu tak ją kończył.

\- Co zrobiłem? – spytał John, starając się jakoś przeanalizować ostatnie dni.

W zasadzie był nawet całkiem miły. Parametry dnia pozostały stałe. Odbierał raport, dogryzali sobie, przynosił Rodneyowi kawę, dogryzali sobie, jedni lunch, dogryzali sobie, rozmawiali o ComicConie i tak w kółko. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że taka rutyna będzie mu odpowiadać, ale kiedy raz wszedł w tor pracy Rodneya, nie potrafił z niego wyjść. Zmienną stanowił temat ich wzajemnych potyczek, chociaż ostatnimi czasy rozmawiali głównie o Gwiezdnych Wojnach z powodu sławetnej Carrie Fisher. Planował się nie upić z Kavanagh w samolocie, ale to mogło się nie udać.

I zastanawiał się czyj autograf spodobałby się Rodneyowi najbardziej. Mieli zapolować z Kavanagh na aktorów.

Nagle w jego umyśle zagościła jedna myśl i zmarszczył brwi, stwierdzając, że to nieprawdopodobne.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – spytał John z niedowierzaniem.

Rodney spojrzał na niego w szoku.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, możesz przyjaźnić się z kim chcesz – odparł McKay.

John wyprostował się jednak, przyglądając mu się uważniej. I Zelenka miał trochę racji, gdy mówił, że Rodney miał paranoje.

\- Nie zastępuje ciebie Kavanagh – poinformował go, ponieważ to musiało stać się oczywiste.

Rodney przewrócił oczami.

\- Jakby Kavanagh mógł mnie zastąpić – prychnął McKay i John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, chociaż ani na chwilę nie stracił czujności.

W towarzystwie Rodneya jego umysł musiał pracować na zdwojonych obrotach. Wiedział też, że trafił z zazdrością w dziesiątkę, chociaż może podszyta ona była bardziej niepewnością. Rodney nie lubił zmian, a Kavanagh oznaczał takie dla niego. I nagle znowu było między nimi niezręcznie tak jak na samym początku. Nie spodziewał się, że w ciągu sekund zredukują się do dwójki ludzi, która nie wiedziała jak z sobą rozmawiać, ale teraz wiedział, że chodzenie wokół Rodneya na palcach nie miało większego sensu. McKay genialnie zamykał się w swojej skorupie i nie pozwalał się stamtąd wydobyć, jeśli przegapiło się moment. A on właśnie nadszedł i John nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić.

\- Dokładne – powiedział. – A jednak dalej jesteś zazdrosny, co mnie dziwi. Zaprosiłem cię na kolację, ale nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – przypomniał mu, obserwując z satysfakcją jak źrenice Rodneya rozszerzają się lekko.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – odparł McKay po chwili, unikając jego wzroku.

\- To jest doskonały pomysł – stwierdził John.

McKay jednak potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Muszę wracać do pracy – dodał Rodney, ale John stanął mu na drodze.

\- Nie. Nigdzie nie wyjdziesz, bo skończy się tak jak ostatnio. Przestaniesz się do mnie odzywać. Jestem aż tak okropny? O co chodzi Rodney? Jestem idiotą? Tylko udajesz, że za tobą nadążam? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – spytał, szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, ale wszystko to były pudła, bo wyraz twarzy Rodneya nie zmienił się ani o jotę. – Musiałem chyba zrobić coś nie tak. Jestem kiepski w łóżku? W tym problem?

\- Przestań – warknął McKay. – Dobra, pójdę z tobą na tą pieprzoną kolację – zgodził się.

\- Nie – odparł John. – Teraz jesteś w defensywie. Znam cię. Wyjdziemy, ja będę szczęśliwy, że mi się w końcu udało cię namówić, a ty w tym czasie będziesz planował ogólne zniszczenie, żeby udowodnić swoje racje, że nigdy nie powinniśmy byliśmy wychodzić. Czym się różni seks ze mną od kolacji? – spytał, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to brzmi bez sensu. – Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Dlaczego nie chciałeś od samego początku się ze mną umówić? – spytał.

Rodney zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę.

\- To proponowałeś mi tę kolację czy nie? – spytał McKay.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Chcę jedną odpowiedź – poprosił i Rodney przygryzł wnętrze swojego policzka.

\- Czym się różni seks od kolacji? Kolejnością. Przeważnie mam albo jedno, albo drugie i jednak wolę seks – odparł szczerze McKay, spoglądając na niego spode łba.

John nie do końca zrozumiał i chyba miał to wypisane na twarzy, bo Rodney westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Jeśli wolisz zacząć od łóżka, to jakiś wasz kanadyjski zwyczaj, nie mam problemu - powiedział pospiesznie, widząc, że McKay zbiera się do wyjścia.

\- Po cholerę miałbyś iść ze mną później na kolację? – prychnął Rodney i coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło się w żołądku Johna. – I drugie pytanie; jeśli za każdym razem zgodzę się na kolację z tobą, to możemy uprawiać seks? To jest jakoś powiązane? – spytał nagle zainteresowany.

John jakoś czuł, że jeśli powiedziałby Rodneyowi, że kolacja nie zawsze oznacza seks, potwierdziłby tylko jego przypuszczenia, więc wyrzucił z siebie długie westchnienie.

\- Idę powiedzieć naszemu departamentowi, że z tobą spałem – poinformował go. –A potem dodam, że się spotykamy. Pójdziemy na seks albo na kolację, a potem nadrobimy to drugie. I będę cię zapraszał na kolację przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Możemy zaczynać od czego chcesz. Może nie nadrobisz faktu, że cię lubię, ale pozostali będą wiedzieć, że jesteśmy w związku, więc mam nadzieję, że kiedyś do tego dojdziesz – oznajmił mu i Rodney wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany. – W zasadzie to nie było takie trudne. Teraz zastanawiam się dlaczego nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej – rzucił, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

I Rodney musiał mieć fatalną kondycję, bo dogonił go dopiero, gdy John przekroczył próg laboratorium. Czego się nie spodziewał to faktu, że McKay spróbuje go wywrócić. John postarał się więc, żeby upadając wylądował na Rodneyu i usiadł na jego biodrach, przyszpilając go do ziemi.

\- Złaź ze mnie! – warknął McKay.

Laura spoglądała na nich tak, jakby nie miała pojęcia co powinna z tym zrobić. Zelenka przetarł swoje okulary zanim spojrzał na nich jeszcze raz i wokół utworzyło się całkiem spore kółko ludzi, którzy zastanawiali się zapewne po której stronie stanąć. Obaj z Rodneyem byli ich szefami. A to było jak kłótnia rodziców. Może fakt, że siedział na Rodneyu nie był nawet najdziwniejszą rzeczą, którą zrobił w ubiegłym tygodniu. To laboratorium składało się z prawdziwie szalonych ludzi. Zelenka z nudów lewitował magnesy. Cadman tworzyła plany unicestwienia planety, a on sam składał ze starych raportów latające samolociki.

\- Mam obwieszczenie – zaczął i McKay spojrzał na niego spanikowany z dołu.

Ręce mężczyzny natychmiast rzuciły się w kierunku jego twarzy, pewnie chcąc zamknąć mu fizycznie usta, skoro perswazja nie pomogła.

\- Mon Dieu, jaki ty jesteś uparty – warknął McKay. – Zgadzam się na tą cholerną kolację tylko się zamknij! – dodał o kilka tonów za głośno.

Usta Cadman rozchyliły się szeroko, a wokół zapanowała cisza.

McKay nadal się z nim szarpał, ponieważ nigdy się nie poddawał i John uwielbiał w nim najbardziej.

\- Ale żebyś był świadom! To był szantaż oraz napaść – poinformował go Rodney.

\- To ty się rzuciłeś na wyszkolonego w siłach powietrznych pilota – odparł John. – Musiałeś wiedzieć, że to się tak skończy – dodał.

Zelenka pokiwał głową.

\- Ja w zasadzie trochę wiedziałem – odparł Czech i John nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się do niego radośnie.

Słowa wsparcia zawsze były mile widziane.

\- Moja Rozpustna Dynio – powiedział, a Cadman włożyła sobie palec w usta, udając, że próbuje wywołać wymioty.


End file.
